The Hybrids story
by mabey26
Summary: My first fanfiction! It Is about My OC Lori. She is a hybrid. half Soulreaper and half Quincy.  yes I realize that technicly that is impossible, but oh well. Her home is in America.
1. Another night

She watched the traffic below with a distant expression as the cold October wind pulled at her uniform. Her long ears pointed downwards in discomfort, one ear twitched at the cry of a nearby Hollow. Somewhat grateful for the distraction, she jumped from one street lamp to the next. She must have gotten lost in thought again but was refocused be the noises beneath her.

A man with a broken chain attached to his chest screamed for help and dodged between trees franticly, while a winged Hollow followed close behind enjoying their game of cat and mouse.

'_Not for long.' _She thought a small smile slipping from her lips.

The beast had grown tired of chasing the terrified Whole and reached out to grab him, she released a reishi arrow into its skull before it even had the chance to consume him.

She landed softly behind the quivering Whole as he watched the Hollow's corpse evaporate, its final cry echoing in the night air. He turned, suddenly aware of her presence. "I-I.. that thing, it tried to kill me!" He stuttered glancing between the vanishing ashes and the strange child that apparently killed his attacker. He stopped abruptly. "W-what are you doing? What is that?" Panicking even more.

She had taken off her necklace and after released the kishi bindings, it rapidly took the form of a strange sword. It had a blade that got progressively wider towards the tip and seemed to glow green.

"What attacked you just now was called a Hollow-"

An hour or so later, she sat on the roof of the big hotel downtown. With her feet dangling over the edge and her head tipped lazily back, she wished her MP3 player were there to complete the moment. But a floating pair of headphones would only bring herself unnecessary attention. It didn't help that she had Ke$ha stuck in her head. "Like a love sick crack head.." Grinning at nothing in particular she watched a lone satellite drift across the night sky.


	2. Black butterfly

**Welcome to chapter two! The first chapter was more of an intro page than an actual chapter. I think I needed to get the feel of uploading my works anyway. So now that you have met Lori, let's get into her head and learn what she thinks and feels, shall we?**

* * *

She slumped over the algebra book deflating like a balloon with multiple holes. '_Is it possible for one's mind to melt and ooze out their ears?' _She wondered hoping hers wouldn't.

"How's it coming Lori?" her mother asked peeking around the door of their bed room. "Do you need any help?" There was a tone in her voice that sounded like she wanted to help her.

"It's coming." She sat up again. "Thanks but I think I'm getting it." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Alright, I guess I'll got bug Joey." She said before closing the door dejectedly.

Her attention fell onto her school work once more. Sighing she mumbled to herself. "It's like a band aid right? So you just have to get it over with.." she started the next problem thinking about her box of Hello Kitty band aids.

The only down side to being home schooled. It wasn't the teacher. It wasn't material either (even if it was algebra.).

No, it was the lack of friends and fellow class mates. Shure there was her brother but, who wants to be around their brother ALL DAY.

The friends she did have lived in other towns than Kalamazoo. Her best friends had moved to Tennessee long ago. They still saw them but that was one week out of almost every summer.

'_Is that why I bury myself in books and music?'_ She asked herself as she walked. '_Am I hiding the fact that I'm lonely behind fantasy?'_ she adjusted the strap of her bag; she was almost to her destination. Frowning at the thought of loneliness she began combatting it. _'I don't feel lonely though. What if I just like this genre? And how am I hiding something with techno?' _the more she thought about these things the more she came to realize that she was alone in two ways. Not just one.

She stopped in a small clearing not so far from their apartment complex that was surrounded by now naked trees that left a carpet of crisp brown leaves. She paused for a moment processing all these thoughts. She shook her head dismissing the subject altogether and plopped down onto the leaves. She pulled her MP3 and sketch pad out of her bag, suddenly ready to listen to something by Rammstein.

She let her hand glide over the white page as the leaves passed her by in their private journeys to nowhere. She slowly closed her eyes, the pencil came to a halt as her mind was taken over by the music. She didn't notice the black butterfly until it landed on her inanimate hand. When she jumped it fluttered then landed again on its new perch.

'_It's just a Hell Butterfly.' _She breathed out mentally scolding herself for getting scared. She furrowed her brow slightly confused. '_But why is it not stating its business? Oh, I just can't hear it.' _She answered her own question almost as soon as she asked it. She lifted her right hand up so she wouldn't disturb the butterfly while she used her left hand to find her Yuki style Soul Candy in her bag. She found the Pez looking duck, and popped one of the tiny green pills in her mouth. Immediately separating from her gigai, she stood in her Shihakusho. The when butterfly spoke it sounded like it was in her ear, clear and emotionless.

"You Lori Soul Reaper stand in; have been summoned by Head Captain Yammamato to receive special orders. You are to come to the Seireite after receiving this message."

It ended abruptly. "Huh." was all she could say to this. She had only been to the Seireite once, and that was only for a short time as she was given the position of 'Soul Reaper stand in'. They didn't know where or how to place her as a full Soul Reaper so they just gave her a title and sent her back home.

She looked down at her gigai. "I guess that means I gotta go. Hold down the fort 'till I get back would 'ja?" She smiled not really asking.

The gigai hopped to its feet and saluted. "Yes mam! I will keep everything under lock and key until you come back!" It said a little too enthusiastically for her liking.

"Right, you do that" she said giving a thumbs up as she turned to the door the butterfly had opened. It fluttered in circles impatiently, ready to guide her to the Seireite.

The leaves flew about her legs as if to say farewell. She paused just inside the portal and watched the gigai wave at her before the doors slowly slid closed. She turned to the black butterfly and trotted behind. The image of herself saying goodbye lingered in her mind giving her the feeling of leaving her life behind. Like closing one book and opening another.


	3. Yammamato's Office

**Sorry for the wait guys! I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason.. I don't know why. my bad writing skills and the power of procrastination strike again I guess. Oh well, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

As she ran behind the butterfly in the brightly lit passage, she began wondering about what lay in wait for her in the Seireite. '_Why on earth would the Head Captain want to give me 'special orders'? They never have done anything with me except name me a 'Soul Reaper Stand In'. Is that even considered a title?' 'Never mind that.'_ she scolded herself. '_You should be thinking of what happened the last time you were here and prepare yourself for what might happen.' _ Her inner mom was right. So she tried to remember as much as she could from her last visit to the Soul Society. There wasn't much to remember though.

Her friends Kaylin, Jared, and Jonathan had taken her two summers ago. When they arrived it looked like something out of a history book, every single building was styled after the Japanese Edo period. Being full Soul Reapers her friends had access to most of the town and took her on a brief tour. The only place they visited that was memorable was the Silver Dragon Eyewear store that sold all sorts of glasses. After this short tour they took her to the First squad barracks where five of the thirteen captains were to go her that dinky title.

'_Oh crap what were their names..' _She thought hard. _'There was the solemn guy with the hair ornaments. I think he was Ichimaru..' _she shook her head correcting herself_ 'no, no, no. that was the guy with the weird smile.' _ She tried the other two since she knew the old one was Yammamato. '_I know for sure the short kid was Hitsugaya and the one on the end was-' _Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the last captain.

'-_Mayuri Kurotsuchi_.' Her stomach did a summersault and her confidence slipped away. Before she could start to panic herself the exit doors came into view. Her and the butterfly emerged, and she heard the doors slide closed behind them clicking softly as they closed. The town still was caught in time, every building had tiled roofs and white walls. She took a breath of the reishi filled air and calmed down, squeezing the cross pendant of her bracelet nervously.

The Hell Butterfly flew away its job complete. She started as a man seemingly appeared ten paces or so away. He was tall and had an incredible European vibe. _'It must be the mustache.' _She internally commented, trying not to be stereotypical lest she offended anyone. Bowing slightly he introduced himself;

"Welcome, I am the first Squad Assistant Captain Chojiro Sasakibe. "

She bowed in return. '_He even sounds like a European!' _He didn't give her the time to greet him back before her began talking again.

"I assume you must be Miss Lori then, yes?" he tucked his arms behind his back and stood straight.

"Yes sir." She said trying to stand as straight as him.

"Very good. We are in a bit of a hurry so do you by any chance know how to flash step?"

"No. well, not quite. But I know something along those lines. What I have is just as powerful if not better." His face told her he didn't know what she could 'have' that could match a Shunpo.

"As long as you can keep up." He said shrugging and disappeared again. She set off after him determined to show him the power of the Quincys' Hiren Kyaku. She easily caught up and fell into step with him. Then she began to wondering if he even knew what a Hiren Kyaku was. She doubted it, since it kind of a lost art now.

She watched Soul Reapers in the streets below go about their evening business. The buildings passed under their feet, the stone shingles somewhat resembled the scales on a dragon. Their color of the tiles lightened as if the weather hadn't worn them out yet. She realized that these must be new. In some cases half a wall or roof was redone.

"Sasakibe-san why have these buildings been remodeled? Well, this half of it anyway"

"They were reconstructed after the recent Ryoka attack." He replied simply.

"A Ryoka attack?" She didn't hide her surprise. He nodded in answer.

"We are almost there." He ended the conversation there.

Questions sprouted in her head like weeds. '_Don't get ahead of yourself Lori. Yammamato will probably explain.' _ They were near the center of the town now; she landed in the cobblestone street next to her guide and walked under a sign that read; 'FIRST SQUAD BARRACKS'

They soon arrived at a large building and entered through the double doors. She got a lot of curious stares as they walked through the halls until reaching another set of double doors. Sasakibe nocked and listened for what sounded like a muffled, 'enter.' She cautiously followed sasakibe into the huge office. There was a desk in front of three giant windows that framed the sunset. The walls were lined with bookshelves all neatly organized and dusted. Then there was a seating area in the middle of the spacious office where Yammamato sat sipping what smelled like green tea with Mayuri, and she guessed that was his assistant captain.

"Ah, Sasakibe! That must be a record time." Yammamato praised gesturing to two empty seats around the low table. "Please join us, we have matters to discuss."

* * *

**Again I am terribly sorry for the wait! Please review.  
(The next chapter will be a bit more exiting I promise.)**


End file.
